


Listening to Her Heart

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [27]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Athena’s made her decision, now it's time to tell him, how will he react?





	Listening to Her Heart

Athena arrived back at her hotel room before he arrived, the man who was about to have his heart smashed to pieces. She entered her room and started to pace. She felt horrible, he just destroyed his entire image for her, broken his engagement to Madeline for HER, but somewhere along the way she had fallen out of love with him and in love with Percy. She had no choice but to break his heart, she just wished it had been before he made such a public announcement. God, he told the entire court, he told press, and now she was about to shatter his heart. This would all be so much easier if she had just stayed in love with Liam.  
She walked over to the mini bar and poured herself a couple fingers of whiskey, she was going to need it. She was about to crush his heart, he’d destroyed him own image for nothing. She picked up the glass of whiskey and drank it down in two gulps, taking pleasure in the dull burn, hoping it would help lesson the ache on her heart.  
A knock at her door broke her thought, she tentatively walked over to the door. This was it, she was telling him, he was going to hate her forever. Forcing her best smile on her face, she opened the door, “Liam, come in.” She stated, voice steadier than she had expected, stepping aside so he could come in the room.   
Her heart was pounding in her chest as they walked over to the couch. She had to do this, she couldn’t lead him on. Oh why couldn’t she have just loved him? That would make things so much easier after her turned his entire world upside down for her. Who know how it would affect his country, and it had all been her fault. She wrung her hands as she sat down turning her body so she was angled towards him.  
Liam could tell something was bothering Athena the minute she opened the door. Her smile didn’t meet her eyes, her voice shook. He had his suspicions what was wrong but he had to hear it from her.  
“You okay my love?” He asked softly.  
“We need to talk.” She said solemnly, terrified of his reaction.  
“Okay.” He replied. Here we go he thought.  
“Liam, if this was a perfect world you would have proposed to me that night, scandal or no scandal and we would be on our engagement tour, and Percy wouldn’t be a factor. But it’s not a perfect world, it never was or your father wouldn’t have set me up, or you would have stood up for me that night. Percy found me broken and he helped piece me back together, all he’s ever cared about is making me smile, making me happy, and he’s shown me what it meant to be truly happy, to be loved above all else. He showed me how to be happy again, and he works everyday to make sure I smile.” Athena said, tears welling in her eyes as spoke, she took deep shuddering breaths.   
Looking at Liam showed her the broken shell of the king she knew, he was fighting back his own tears, and losing the battle as they started to fall relentlessly down his face.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to fight for you sooner, I guess Percy showed me a thing or two too, if it weren’t for him I may never had made that announcement today, I guess it was just a little too late. I need to know, did you mean it? Did you mean it when you said you loved me?” Liam asked solemnly he knew as soon as Percy entered the picture this was a possibility, he just hoped he had done enough to keep her love, keep her.  
“I do love you Liam, and maybe some part of me always will, but I love Percy more. He was there when you weren’t. He showed me how I truly deserved to be loved. It was just bad timing." She said, tears falling freely now, she never meant to hurt him, she never wanted to hurt any of them.   
He just looked at her sadly, he thought hearing her say she had loved him would make him feel better, but if anything it just hurt him more. He had his chance and he blew it the day he chose his image over her. The minute she met Percy she had lost her it just took time for it to play out, but he had lost her that first night on the train.   
“Liam, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you like this. I didn’t mean to fall in love with another man, but it happened, it happened because he hated to see me cry. It happened slowly every time you sent me running to him in tears, every time Madeline was cruel to me. I’m not blaming you, it’s not your fault, it’s not his fault, it happened because of circumstances, if things had been different I’d be engaged to you right now. But you and I were never meant to be, I just hope one day you can forgive me for breaking your heart.” She said, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay, she didn’t deserve to cry over this, she’s the one who fell in love with another man.   
“There’s nothing to forgive Athena, I can’t fault you for falling in love with someone else, especially not one who can give you what you need and deserve, one who can be there for you.” Liam promised, taking her hand in his, gently rubbing the back with his thumb.  
Her hand found his cheek and wiped the tears from his face. “I am truly sorry Liam, I hope one day you can find someone who loves you the way you deserve.” She said sadly.   
Liam pulled her hand to his lips and placed a gently teary kiss to the back. “Maybe one day.” He replied sadly as he stood up and left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Following Her Heart is Athena and Percy’s journey.


End file.
